entendiendo su comporamiento kidoxfudo
by akiko hikaru
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado porque Fudo es asi con todos?...Kido si.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todos del Level-5.

**_capitulo 1_**

**P.V.O KIDO**

Acababamos de terminar la practica y yo me dirijia hacia los vestuarios con Sakuma, que me hablaba energicamente de su cita con Genda,mientras yo miraba extrañado a un xico que caminaba deante de mi.

-Y entonces me dijo...te encuentras bien?

-Si,es solo que elcomportamiento de Fudo es extraño ultimamente...no meinsulta,no me pega,no se duerme en classe...hay algo que lo tiene distraido...-dije con cara de preocupacion.

-Le has preguntado? -Si,pero no sirvio para nada...

FLASH BACK.

-Estas bien?

-Si.-me dijo tanjante al mismo tiempo al que empezaba a marcharse.

-fudo..-dije pero me ignoro-Fudo...Fudo...AKIO! En ese momento Fudo se quedo paralizado y se echoa temblar.

-No me grites-dijo con un hilo de voz. Y despues de eso se marcho corriendo. FIN FASH BACK. -OK...esoes extraño...-dijo Sakuma.

-Supongo que hablais del comportamiento de Fudo-dijo Goenji acercandose.

-Si esta raro...-dije. -Ya lo habia notado.-derrepente señala un lugar detras de notros.-mireno ahi va...

Y despues de un rato de discutirlo le siguieron.


	2. capitulo 2

Antes de nada queria decirles que tengo una cuenta en mundo yaoi donde ya habia subido esta historia, soy la misma autora.

**_capitulo 2_**

**P.V.O KIDO**

Tras un rato de seguirlo llegamos a un barrio de mala muerte y tras unos 10 minutos andando lleguemos a s supuesta supuesta porque parecia mas una cabaña que una casa para tres personas. Fudo se paro delante de la puerta y nosotros nos escondimos en unos arbustos que estaban debajo de una ventana que daba al salon de la casa para poder ver lo que pasaba ahi dentro.

-E-estoy e-en casa-dijo con voz temblorosa entrando en el salon donde un hombre trajeado estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

-No te dije que llegaras a las 7?-contesto el hombre levantandose y acercandosa a Fudo. En cuanto le escuche hablarle y le vi lenvantarse me d cuenta de que no tenia buenas intenciones.

-Son las 7...-miro su reloj y palidecio visiblemente-...y 5..

-Si te digo que quiero que estes aqui a las 7 en punto es que tienes que estar aqui a las 7 en punto-dijo cogiendo a Fudo de un brazo.

-Papa perdoname...y tienes razon...pero solo son 5 minutos...-dijo Fudo con un hilo de voz intentando alejarse de aquel hombre. En cuanto Fudo dijo aquellolos ojos de su padre se encendieron de ira haciendo que Fudo retrocediera asustado...algo que nunca habia visto en el.

-Que solo son 5 minutos?!-decia al mismo tiempo que le jalaba del pelo y lo empotraba contra la pared.

-Quien te crees para desobedecerme inutil?!

-Para...me haces daño...-se quejaba Fudo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras su padre le pateaba.

-Ese es el punto Akio...esta bien te dejare por hoy porque tengo una reunion pero velve a desovedecerme y te quedaras un mes sin comer..aparte de mi paliza claro tarde asique me esperaras despierto con la cena echa.-entonces se levanto y se salio por la puerta no sin antes girarse hcia Fudo y decirle

-Eres tan patetico como lo era tu madre...- Fudo al escuchar eso abrio los ojos de golpe y unas lagrimas traicioneras aparecioron en sus ojos.

Entonces su padre sonriente salio por la puerta y aparecimos nosotros en escena.

**P.V.O FIN KIDO.**

** P.V.O FUDO.**

-Eres tan patetico como lo era tu madre... Esas palabras salidas de su boca me izo por un momento en toda mi vida desear poder matarlocon mis propias manos.

Mi madre habia sido maltratada durante muchos largos años por mi padre hasta que le detectaron un tumor cerebral. De eso hace ya 3 años...y 1 desde su muerte. Despues de que mi padre saliera de casa me arrastre de bajo del sofa y saque un pequeño botiquin que guardava ahi ya que esto era ya algo normal que pasara... Siempre era lo mismo: llegar 5 minutos tarde,quemar el desayuno,dormirme por las noches esperando que volviera de trabajar...todo lo arreglaba con la violencia desde hace años.

Mi padre era un empresario muy importante en japon pero aun asi eramos muy pobres porque se lo gastaba todo en putas. El alchol en mis eridas dolia pero me agradaba parece que almenos para mi sentir dolor aunque sea autoprovocado era mejor que no sentir nada. Mientras me limpiaba las eridas Kido,Sakuma y Goenji aparecieron por la ojos se abrieron de laimpresion dejando resbalar por mis mejillas las lagrimas que tanto me habian costado esconder.

-Fudo...-susurro Kido acercandose,pero en cuanto lovi alargar la mano hacia mi mi cuerpo se movio solo y istintivamente me aleje de el cubriendome el rostro con las manos. Cuando ya estaba alotro lado de la habitacionme di cuenta de mi reaccion.

-Lo siento...-dije susurrando. Esofue lo ultimo que dije antes e caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Les a gustado? dejen reviews.


	3. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3.

**P.V.O KIDO.**

Despues de lo que habia pasado con Fudo le llavamos al hospital donde trabajaba el padre de Goenji. Llevabamos mas de dos horas esperando dos horas para que nos dieran noticias sobre el y yo estaba tan nervioso que hasta Goenji y Sakuma se habian apartado un poco de mi.

Entonces se abrio la puerta de la habitación de Fudo dejando ver al padre de Goenji y me levante de golpe.

-Como esta?-pregunte con la ansiedad reflejada en el rostro. -

Esta estable-dijo simplemente.

-Eso que quiere decir?!-dije levantando la voz sin querer.

-Kido tranquilo-me advirtió Goenji.

-Veras,-comenzó-tu novio tiene lesiones graves...desde hace años.

-Como?-no entendia a donde queria llegar con eso.

-Fudo tine cicatrices en el cuerpo que parecen venir desde hace años.

-Pero ya esta bien no?-le dije.

-Eso no es lo que me procupa...-admitió-esta totalmente deshidratado con problemas en la garganta y en la traquea...

-Quieres decir que...-dijo Goenji a su padre recibiendo un asentimiento.

-Vaya...

-Que?!-grite.

-Creemos que Fudo puede sufrir algun tipo de trastorno alimenteario.-dijo midiendo el efecto de sus palabras. En ese momento un monton de momentos pasaron frente a mi.

Como podia no haberlo visto?

_**FLASH BACK**_.

-Fudo que pasa?!-gritaba al otro lado de la puerta del baño mientras oia como Fudo vomitaba.

-N-nada-decia,pero le temblaba la voz-la comida me habra sentado mal,tranquilo.

-Dejame entrar entonces. -No,ya salgo. Unos segundos despues Fudo salió del baño.

-Estoy bien,lo ves?-dijo intentando sonreir.

_**FIN FLASH BACK. **_

-Dios...como no pude verlo...-decia llevandome las manos al rostro.

-Hay mas...-dijo el padre de Goenji.

-Como?Mas?

-Veras,en su historial médico encontre al numero de una psicologa que tuvo hace un par de años,asique la llame.

-Y? -Bueno,me fije que Fudo tenia unos cortes muy profundos en las muñecas asique le pregunte por eso...tuvo dos intentos de suicidio.

En ese momento entre en shock. Fudo habia intentado quitarse la vida?.La sola idea de pensarlo hacia que me estremeciera. Todo esto era demasiado para mi... Me sente en una de las sillas tapandome el rostro.

-Podemos verle?-preguntó Goenji.

-Claro-respondió este. Entonces me levante de golpe y entre en la habitación. Y allí en la cama estaba el dormido. Me acerque. Parecia tan dulce durmiendo...me rei de mi comentario. Y entonces recorde como estaba en su casa con su padre y la sangre me hirvio.

Agarre su mano fuertemente mientras decia en un susurro: -A partir de ahora no sufriras mas...no lo permitiré.

**P.V.O NORMAL.**

Al otro lado de la habitación estaba Goenji mirandolos y pensando como nadie se habia dado cuenta antes del sufriminto de Fudo...

CONTINUARA...


	4. capitulo 4

**P.V.O FUDO.**

Correr ,lo unico que hacia era correr. Apenas habian pasado cinco minutos de mi pelea con Kido y ya queria ir a buscarle,asique tan solo corria hacia casa antes de canbiar de opinión e ir a buscarlo.

Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que ize fue ver si habia alguien en la cocina encontre una nota de mi padre que decia:

_"Hoy me ire de viaje de trabajo durante un par de semanas apañatelas como puedas. Tu padre"_

Nada mas mire la nota una felicidad me invadió,no iba tener que que aguantar los golpes de mi padre en semanas.

Y luego recorde a Kido y la tristeza volvio...de verdad no sabia porque estaba conmigo?

-Baka...-susurre en cuanto llegue a mi habitación. Despues de una ducha baje a cocina y tocaron el timbre.

-Voy!-grite al ver que no dejaban de tocar.-Quien diablos...

Cuendo abri la puerta encontre a casi todo el equipo reunido en mi puerta.

-Que le has echo a Kido?-fue lo primero que pregunto Goenji.-Le emos encontrado llorando...

Esa pregunta me dolió,no se porque pero me dolió.Mis ojos se cristalizaron y lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y por mucho que quisiera no podia equipo se quedo bastante sorprendidos por mi reaccion y se dieron cuenta de que seguramente lo que habian pensado no era la verdad.

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto Sakuma.

Los invite a pasar y alli les conte toda nuestra discusion,opensaba que cuando se lo contara a alguien me sentiria mejor...pero paso todo lo ojos volvieron cristalizarse pero esta vez acompañados de un sollozo. El equipo no sabia que decir aunque yo tampoc necesitaba que me dijeran nada.

**P.V.O KIDO**.

No se que había pasado. Todo parecía ir bien hasta hace alguna horas y ahora todo era...insignificante.

_"No se porque estoy contigo..."_

Esa frase resonaba en mis oídos como martillos...como pude decirle eso? Después de que me dejara allí solo comencé a caminar hacia mi casa y de camino me encontré a los chicos,mas concretamente a Sakuma,Goenji,Hiroto y Tsunami.

-Hey kido!-me dijo Sakume,pero le ignore y seguí caminando,tenia la sensación de que si me paraba luego me seria todavía mas dificil reanudar la marcha a mi casa y no correr tras Akio...

-Kido!-volvió a gritar pero esta vez se acerco a mi y me cogió de brazo obligan-dome a mirarlo.-Que sucede?te ves horrible...

-Me he...peleado con Fudo-no puede evitarlo lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas acompañadas de pequeños sollozos.

Todos se quedaron mirándome sin saber que decir,la verdad es que yo y Akio no nos peleábamos mucho...bueno si,pero peleas que consistían practica-mente en fastidiar al otro,no como esta.

-Porque no nos cuentas lo que ha pasado...-sugirió Goenji.

-No-me apresure a contestar-no puedo...necesito...ir a casa.

Y dicho esto fui rápidamente hacia mi parecía que hoy no era mi día de suerte porque,a que no saben a quien me encontré? pues a nada mas y nada menos que al padre de Akio.

-Anda!-exclamo al verme-Pero si eres tu!

-Em...si,adiós-lo dije lomas brusco que pude ya que no de todas las personas a las que podre odiar en mi vidas esta es a la que mas.

-Oh!que pasa!? soy tu suegro se supone que debemos llevarnos bien-dijo cortándome el paso.

-Osea que usted puede joder la vida a su hijo peor en cambio yo no puedo simplemente evitarlo a usted?-dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude.

-Como que joderle la vida?-me dijo con una advertencia en sus ojos que me dio totalmente igual. -Ya se que maltratas a Akio y que has abusado de el.-le dije tranquila-mente. No se si habia echo lo correctoal decirle eso...y no lo era.

-Asique te lo ha dicho...-susurro.

-Maldito bastardo cuando te pille...

-No...yo...-no sabia que hacer no quería que su padre siguiera haciéndole daño pero tenia miedo de que me lo hiciera a mi...egoísmo,lo se.

-Me alegro de haber charlado contigo...avisa al colegio de que Akio tardara un par de días en volver al colegio-dijo tranquila-mente .

El miedo se apoderó de mi...que le iba a hacer a mi Akio?! Mi cuerpo se movió solo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba a dos calles de la casa de mi novio...

_**continuara...**_


	5. capitulo 5

kido corria por las calles mientras un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente:tenia que llegar a casa  
de Fudo.

Porque todo era culpa suya.  
Porque si el se hubiera mantenido callado ahora fudo no estaria probablemente a punto de recibir  
una paliza.  
Porque el era un insensible que no se habia dado cuenta de los sentimientos de fudo y de sus problemas  
hasta que ya habia sido tarde.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando vio a Goenji y a los demas.

-Em...xicos?-dije extrañado de verlos alli,este no era un barrio que ellos frecuentaban.

-Kido...tenemos que hablar.-dijo Goenji con una cara seria.

-Eh...vale,de que exactamente? Y tiene que ser ahora?,esque tengo algo de prisa...

-Creo que deberias alejarte de Fudo.-dijo Goenji cortando a Kido.

-Disculpa?-dijo Kido perplejo.

-Kido...entendemos que tu nunca has querido hacer daño a Akio,y tambien sabemos que le quieres pero...  
tu sabes que el no esta bien,a tenido problemas psicologicos y ahora mismo lo unico que quiere es estar solo.-dijo Goenji  
a la vez que todos los demas asentian,demasiado intimidados para hablar.

-Y eso a ti que mas te da? Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por MI novio?-dijo Kido enojado y un poco celoso.-Sabes que?  
me da igual,acabo de ver al padre de Akio y me ha dicho que avise al colegio de que el no asistira en un par de dias.

-Dios mio!-exclamaron todos con expressiones de terror al entender el significado de esas palabras.

-Vamos a su casa,rapido!-grito Goenji comenzando a correr.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Fudo su padre ya estaba alli pero como no pudieron entrar por la puerta ya que estaba cerrada desde dentro  
decidieron mirar por ahora por la ventana.  
Y lo que vieron los dejo perplejos.

El señor fudo no le estaba haciendo haciendo nada,bueno almenos nada fisico.

Tan solo estaba sentado en una silla delante de fudo mientras tranquilamente le decia un par de cosas de  
forma tranquila.  
Tras acabar el señor fudo se levanto y salio por la puerta como si nada mientras todos enentraban dentro  
de la casa como si fuera una estambida.

-Akio cariño estas bien?-dijo Kido cogiendole del menton y obligandole a mirarlo.

-Porque?.dijo Fudo en casi un susurro.

-Que?-dijo Kido sin entender.

-Porque le has dicho a mi padre que sabias lo que me hacia?!-grito levantandose de golpe con lagrimas en los ojos-Porque lo hiciste?!

Fudo no entendia nada su padre habia entrado en casa y en vez de llamarlo a gritos como siempre hacia  
tan solo le habia llamado tranquilamente mientras se sentaba y le decia:

-"Tu novio me ha dicho que lo sabe todo,creo que en el fondo le importas bien poco porque cuando le he  
dicho que uba a darte una paliza se ha quedado quieto y me ha dejado irme sin añadir nada"-dijo con una sonrisa para despues levantarse y marcharse.

Es que acaso...kido ya no le queria?  
Estaba jungando con el?  
Acaso el queria...

-Querias que mi padre me pegara?-dijo Akio derramdo varias lagrimas.

-Que!?-dijo Kido horrorizado-Cariño mirame,me salio solo intentaba intimidar a tu padre pero me salio mal,nada mas se fue vine corriendo para protegerte.  
Como puedes pensar eso de mi?

-Lo siento...-dijo Akio mientras era abrazado por Kido.

Las horas pasaron y Kido llevo a Fudo a su casa.

Fudo odiaba ir a casa de Kido ya que esta era impotente y el a su lado se consideraba pequeño y debil pero kido ahbia dejado bastante claro que no iba a dejar que Fudo siguiera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que aquel hombre.

-Fudo,seguro que estas bien?-decia una vez Goenji.

Cuando Kido habia insistido en llevarse a Fudo, Goenji habia decidido ir con ellos para desagrado de Kido.

-Si,tranquilo tan solo fue el susto-dijo con una sonrisa que rapidamente paso a ser engreida-Se necesita algo mas para vencerme.

Kido y Goenji sonrienron sin poder evitarlo,si Akio volvia a ser asi de engreido significaba que al menos seguia siendo el mismo Fudo.

Esa noche Akio se quedo a dormir a casa de Kido despues de que este insitiera en que no debia volver a casa solo de noche.

A la mañana siguiente Kido desperto a Fudo diciendole que llegarian tarde al istituto si no se daba prisa.

-Kido dejame cinco minutitos mas...-decia fudo volviendo a enterrarse entre las sabanas.

-Venga akio,sabes que si llegamos tarde nos van a echar la bronca-decia kido mientras se vestia.

-Vale vale ya voy...

Por fin parecia que tenian una mañana normal...no sabien lo equivocados que estaban.

-

-veinte minutos después-

Se encontraban Kido,Fudo,Goenji,Endo y Kazemaru en la entrada del instituto hablando de cosas superficiales.  
Fudo les agredecia internamente el que no hablaran de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

En ese momento sono la campana.

-Bueno xicos os veo luego-dijo Fudo encaminandose hacia su salon tras darle un beso a kido y dirigirle una sonrisa a Goenji con la que Kido al ver aquello tan solo gruño haciendo reir a Endo y Kazemaru.

Pero al parecer no iba a ser una classe tranquila.  
A media classe el director entro apresuradamente en la classe seguido de varios agentes de policia e hicieron salir a Fudo de la classe.

-Que ocurre?-dijo Fudo extrañado.-Les prometo que no he echo nada esta vez.-dijo mirando hacia los policias.

-Xico...venimos por tu padre-dijo uno de los policias.

A fudo le recorrio un escalofrio.

-B-bueno y q-que pasa?-dijo tartamudeando sin poder evitarlo.

-El...ha tenido un accidente de trafico.-dijo el policia con calma.

-Que!?-dijo Fudo exaltado.

-Si...iba conduciebdo borracho y...-dijo el policia con cara culpable-Lo siento,no han podido hacer nada por el.

-Mi padre ha...muerto?-dijo Fudo en estado de shok.

-Si...venimos a darte nuestro pesame y tambien a...llevarte e comisaria.

-Porque?-dijo horrorizado.

-Porque el era la unica persona de tu familia que seguia viva y al morir el...-comenzo el director.

-Nadie puede hacerse cargo de mi...asique tengo que entrar en un orfanato-dijo Fudo comenzando a respirar irregularmente.

-No exactamente...hay alguien que ya a pedido tu custodia y como era bastabte cercano a ti...ya la tiene-dijo el olicia entregandole una fotografia-Es el.

Fudo despues de ver la foto la dejo caer ya sin fuerzas para nada.

La vida realmente debia odiarle porque el hombre al que ahora pertenecia...era kabellama.

Aclaracion : en este fic kabellama no habia muerto.


End file.
